23 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-23 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Hello again, chums: the Ghost Of Christmas Past here.' *The second part of the 1987 Festive Fifty, preceded by repeats of the year's best sessions. Sessions *Bad Dress Sense, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-02-24. No known commercial release. 'Never So Funny' not TX in this show. *Bogshed, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1987-10-18. No known commercial release. *Capitols, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-03-24. 'Born Yesterday' not TX in this show. *Ivor Cutler, #16 (repeat). Recorded 1987-06-09. No known commercial release. 'The Shapely Balloon' and 'Me And My Kid Brother' not TX in this show. *Great Leap Forward, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-05-24. No known commercial release. *MC Duke, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-09-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Capitols: 'Every Time' (Peel Session) *Bad Dress Sense: 'Need To Love' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Clever Doctor' (Peel Session) *Bogshed: 'Six To One And Likely' (Peel Session) *MC Duke: 'The Raw' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I've been feeling sort of mildly fed up this evening, what with one thing and another. It's that kind of pre-Christmas 'triste'. Shopping was the main reason for it. I spent about five hours shopping this afternoon, achieved nothing, and you go round thinking, "Why am I doing this? Why am I feeling kind of social pressure to go round looking for stuff that people don't want, to give them on this particular day? Why not wait until they do want something and give it to them then?" Of course, quite clearly, this is not the way things go, but I've just been cheered enormously by opening a Christmas card amongst the mail, and my thanks to all of the people who've sent them, by the way, 'cos lots of people do and they're all gratefully received....from the greatest living Scotsman, I'll say no more than that.')'' *Great Leap Forward: 'Propping Up The Nose Of The King' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'As I've said on more than one occasion, a vintage year for sessions.')'' *Bad Dress Sense: 'Life's Demands' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Aggressive Onion-Vendor' (Peel Session) *Capitols: 'Who Can Tell?' (Peel Session) *Bogshed: 'Into Me' (Peel Session) *Great Leap Forward: 'Hope's Not Enough Son, Ask Your Parents' (Peel Session) *MC Duke: 'Funky For You' (Peel Session) *Bad Dress Sense: 'Always Away' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Perambulating Scottish Collander' (Peel Session) *(trailer for Tom Watt's Christmas show) *Bogshed: 'From The Stumble' (Peel Session) *Capitols: 'I Want To Be Alone' (Peel Session) *Great Leap Forward: 'Haranguing The Boisterous Buffoons' (Peel Session) *Bad Dress Sense: 'Cynical Smile' (Peel Session) *MC Duke: 'Free' (Peel Session) (continues after tape flip) *Bogshed: 'Duck Flight/US Bands/Wally Wallah-Medley' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'A Wag At The Flicks' (Peel Session) *Capitols: 'Failing Again' (Peel Session) *Great Leap Forward: 'When It's Cold In Summer' (Peel Session) 1987 Festive Fifty: Numbers 40-31 *'40': Smiths, 'I Started Something I Couldn't Finish (LP-Strangeways, Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) *'39': Jesus And Mary Chain, 'Kill Surf City (7 inch-B side of April Skies)' (Blanco Y Negro) *''(JP: 'A surfeit of orange colouring matter in their food does it, I'm sure of that.')'' *'38': Public Enemy, 'You're Gonna Get Yours (12 inch-Dub/Terminator X Getaway Version)' (Def Jam) *'37': Sonic Youth, '(I Got A) Catholic Block (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *'36': Eric B. & Rakim, 'I Know You Got Soul (7 inch)' (Cooltempo) *''(JP: 'At number 35, I was pleased to see this, or hear this.')'' *'35': McCarthy, 'Frans Hals (7 inch)' (The Pink Label) (derived from a Peel Session) *'34': Smiths, 'Sheila Take A Bow (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *'(JP: 'You're a girl and I'm a boy, and I might as well be a ukelele I think at times.') *'(JP: 'Will they appear again? Well you'll have to listen on Monday to find out..well unless they appear again tonight of course, said he guardedly.') *'33': James Taylor Quartet, 'Blow Up (7 inch)' (Re Elect The President) *''(JP: 'Perhaps a rather surprising number 32, but welcome nevertheless.')'' *'32': Prince: 'Sign O' The Times (7 inch)' (Paisley Park) *'31': Wedding Present, 'Getting Nowhere Fast (12 inch-B side of Anyone Can Make A Mistake)' (Reception) *''(JP: 'Have a good Christmas, and as I say I'll be back with you on Monday night.')'' File ;Name *23 December 87 parts 1 and 2 *JP19871223.mp3 ;Length *01:02:47 & 00:53:17 *01:57:49 ;Other *Excellent quality stereo sound throughout. *256k stereo, complete (patched) ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Festive Fifty